


Made To My Measurements

by bidwelboy



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Dom Oliver Queen, Edging, M/M, Sub Barry Allen, Suit Kink, Tight Pants, Uniform Kink, Vibrators, a random fantasy i had, handjobs, it's my first fic ok, oliver likes taking control, oliver's voice is hot, slightly dark oliver queen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bidwelboy/pseuds/bidwelboy
Summary: Oliver always thought Barry looked hot in that suit, the red curved around his body and the lines highlighed his best asset.  So when Oliver found that Felicity had left a connection to Cisco's STAR Labs' server open, Oliver took advantage.





	1. Hacking

Oliver always thought Barry looked hot in that suit, the red curved around his body and the lines highlighed his best asset.  So when Oliver found that Felicity had left a connection to Cisco's STAR Labs' server open, Oliver took advantage.  
  
He started by looking through the files that they had, boring stuff like metahuman profiles, specification of the particle accelerator, etc. Then he found a folder named "DO NOT OPEN".  
  
Naturally, as his inquisitive self, he completely ignored the warning and double clicked, revealing some interesting files Cisco had been working on. A new suit for Barry, which he thought looked excellent but could do with more of a... personal touch. He opened the files and started editing them subtly, adding a bit of stuff here and there for his own enjoyment.  
  
Happy with his modifications, and a slight bulge in his pants, he smiled and saved the files back to the server and logged out.  
  
  



	2. A Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry gets his surprise.

"I've been meaning to show you this for a while" Cisco told Barry after the team had left, leading him down the stairs towards his lab. He opened the door and let Barry in first.

Barry stepped through the doorway, to be presented with a brand new suit placed on a mannequin in the middle of the room. He smiled at Cisco, walking forwards and looking it over, noticing the slight shine from the new material. The chest has been defined more, lightning bolts on his legs and the cowl had been redesigned to be more comfortable. "What's it made out of?" He asked, placing his hand on the chest and feeling it.

"It's a new material I've been trying, it stretches ever so slightly so you can move your legs quicker" Cisco pointed to a computer screen with a diagram on it, showing his joints and the new movement he had. "I've also adjusted the pants so you can get into it easier" He showed the hidden zip around the back.

"It looks great, you really love making these don't you?" Barry chuckled as he turned around to face him.

Cisco smiled back at him. "Glad you like it!" He was interrupted by Barry's phone buzzing in his pocket, the caller ID revealing that it was Oliver.

"Sorry, one minute" Barry apologised as he answered the call, Cisco smiled again and left the room.

"Hey, what's up?" Barry asked.

"Nothing much, just wanted to see if you were free any time for me to come and visit?" Oliver replied, trying to hide his enjoyment.

"I've got a full house at the moment, everyone's staying over. Want me to hop over to yours?" Barry asked. "I'm sure the team can handle themselves for a few days"

Oliver replied with "That.. that would be great. When can you?"

"How about tonight?" Barry said, checking his watch. "I'm free most of this week"

"Sure, okay. I've got some new toys I'd like to try out" Oliver said mysteriously.

"Anything you want me to bring?" Barry asked, sitting down on a chair.

"Bring that suit of yours" Oliver commanded, getting excited but not showing it.

"Anything else?" Barry asked him.

"Nope. See you" Oliver hung up the phone and started getting his room ready.

Barry slid his phone back into his pocket and pulled the suit from the mannequin into his bag, before running home and walking up to his bedroom, and grabbing a fresh change of clothes and some underwear. He pulled out his phone, and texted Oliver "Okay now?" and let everyone know he would be going away for a few days.

Oliver replied. "Yes" With a burst of lightning in his eyes, he set off for Star City.


End file.
